


从良 36

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 36

36-1

\--------------

 

相安无事的一夜梦短，第二日早余笛陪周深吃过饭就回去了，周深想着这样早阿云嘎肯定是在屋里就动身去找他。

周深这几天自己也想过，短时间里他可以最快得到收益的就是京里那份产业了，他父亲手里的东西周深压根就没想过，爷爷那倒是可以拿，但也绝不是速成的，只有阿云嘎这份比较保险，但现在这个场面阿云嘎不见得会给他这个倚仗。

而且阿云嘎手下的人不好训，果真周家把阿云嘎逼的紧了，或是用郑云龙来要挟，阿云嘎难保不会甩手扔下个烂摊子，要真是以这种情况替下来的权，握不握得住都不提，只说反水的可能是要高于六成的。周深知道自己资历浅，还不想刚踏进这池子就折了腿。

再有的是周深自回来之后就一直悬着心落不下，虽没见家里有人提起王晰的话头，京中也没什么响动，连着余笛都回来了，看似一波平静但他总觉得这事儿不见得会轻易过去。

周深是这样想着想着一路就到了阿云嘎这儿，道简堂的妈妈说主屋还没起，问周深是要去茶厅坐，周深说不用便往屋里走，想是阿云嘎几个屁股他没见过，用不着这样避讳。

不过周深推门的声音还是很轻，阿云嘎原是早醒了靠在床头应该是在看着什么资料，抬起头见周深来还有些诧异，郑云龙在他手边睡得安稳，小羊也卧在床下浅眠，阿云嘎很轻声的问他怎么来了。

 

周深短促的叹了口气坐在临窗的塌上，也是不想打扰郑云龙和嘎嘎的睡梦，阿云嘎看他坐下了就在郑云龙侧脸上落个吻起身下床，他是什么都没穿，一只好大的鸟在周深面前晃过去，周深像是被炭火星子崩了眼，捂眼扭头一气呵成。

这样的神情被阿云嘎捉住了，他穿好裤子坐过来扒拉他捂眼睛的手，问他

“你羞个鸡吧呢。”

周深一把将他的手拍掉，还厌弃的甩了两下指头说他白日宣淫没个羞臊的。阿云嘎听周深这话是不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，眼看着就要憋不住笑的说，

“你别是跪祠堂跪傻了吧。”

“谁跪祠堂了。”周深像是被他戳了心窝子，往身后的软垫上一靠，活是个霜打的茄子。

“我以为你得去跪祠堂。”阿云嘎喝了一口案头上的凉茶。

 

周深却不与阿云嘎吃这没了滋味的汤水，便叫海妈进来换了新茶和一碟云糕，周深只吃茶不吃糕，使两只手指捏着玩，粉末子跟雪一样撒了一桌，阿云嘎拍他说，

“霍祸呢。”

周深幽幽的说了一句，

“都没晰哥做的好吃。”

阿云嘎冷哼了一声，把碟子撤离周深手边，顶他一嘴，

“那你找他去。”

周深瘪着嘴没说话，把手指上的甜末子搓干净了又枕回软靠上，一手撑着颊问阿云嘎，

“你咋想的呢。”

周深是问那天宴上，虽然他心里有八分清楚，但他仍要揣着明白装糊涂的问一嘴。

“没什么，想去就去了。”阿云嘎说的风轻云淡，捻了一口糕来吃，正好嘎嘎也悠哉悠哉的走过来，看是睡饱了，跳上矮塌讨要着抚摸，阿云嘎顺手也喂了它一口。

 

“昨晚余教授在你那睡的？”阿云嘎把话题转过来。

周深轻轻嗯了一声，面色不大爽快，阿云嘎只当周深与余笛荤睡了，他以为周深与王晰分别那天哭的那样悲恸，应该是动了几分真情实感的，可终了还是要回去余笛身边。阿云嘎作为小半个看客，有瓜吃还不免要戏他一嘴，

“你是娶余瑜呢还是娶余笛呢。”

周深差点要用盏摔他，却又怕把郑云龙吵醒，白玉的杯拎起又放下，水花溅了一手。阿云嘎自知玩笑到此也就够了，抽来纸给周深擦手，问他

“我知道最近阳泉有几个新项目，伯姥爷没叫你去看看？”

周深蹙着眉头想了一阵，脑中似乎搜寻着什么，含糊的说，

“啊……说了好像，懒得去。”

阳泉的项目他早就看过了，但周深没想将他有意向接手周家的想法告诉阿云嘎，说话留三分是他刚学的东西，而且他心里有所惦念，潜意得想藏上一藏。

阿云嘎倒是一惊，他是不大明白周深现在是什么态度，看他前几天沉着的脸，又给面子的去了酒会，按说也该有点儿收心的意思了，阿云嘎把身子倾过来些问他，

“你不再回北京了？”

这么多年，阿云嘎还是不知道周深说出的喜欢到底是如何喜欢，他记得彼时周深和余笛说过的喜欢，也记得周深和王晰说的喜欢，都是字句恳切的样子，但这些喜欢似乎都动摇不了周家公子玩世的心。

 

“我要回去。”周深这句话说的倒坚决。

“他们无非就是要个孩子，我何必再自找麻烦。”他伸手把那碟甜糕继续在手里搓玩。

阿云嘎轻笑一声，问周深要怎么应对余笛呢。

“余叔疼我，总会放过我的。”周深说的虚，仿佛是一点底气也没。

“到时候孩子一生我就回去找晰哥，混管他财权都与我无关。”周深想的畅快，这话说完他脸上又是灿然清爽的笑。

“你以为王晰能留你？”阿云嘎听他这一通话，幸亏方才海妈把凉茶撤了，不然他真是要泼周深一脸。

“深深，你二十几了？”

 

“我二十六，还有三个月生日。”周深说的很坚决。

“我爸巴不得我走得越远越好，爷爷也疼我，不愿意叫我吃你受的那些苦。”

“他也知道我吃不了那份苦。”此时周深也是在笑的，只不过是强用嘴角顶着腮肉，这话他倒是没骗阿云嘎，他父亲是想把好东西都留给那心肝似的女儿，他爷爷也是早不看好他，这次虽然是给他过手了几个项目，但难保有无观望与试探的心。

“你知道的，我天生不是这块材料。”周深往桌上一趴，只抬着眼睛看阿云嘎，两滩水晶莹莹的打转，浅浅的叹了一口气说，

“烂泥——扶不上墙。”周深是这样说自己。

 

“胡说。”阿云嘎难得再对郑云龙以外的人这样温柔，他摸了摸周深的发，刮过他存着晶莹的眼眶，觉着周深似乎是瘦了些，他看着周深这幅样子，自己心上也有些不平。

他哪里不知道周深这么多年不问家中事务是有原委的，周深母亲去世的时候阿云嘎已经在周家，只不过那时他还并不出挑，无缘这老宅里面的事，到后来他才从家长们嘴中听得一二，他听到的版本自然是比周深知道的要真实许多，利字当头谁都是牺牲品，没人逃得过在洪流中挣扎的命运，所以周深一开始就选择放弃，阿云嘎觉得周深是比他有勇气，要知道不争比争可是难多，幸而周深看的透彻，不幸也在他看的透彻。

“我们深深，最厉害了。”阿云嘎掐着周深的脸肉，带着轻声的哄。

 

周深啧了他一声却没把阿云嘎的手拨开，他心上纷繁，一面嗤笑着自己竟要与阿云嘎眼前卖惨，一面又想他若是想拿到爷爷的信任和看好，光是把生意做的好是完全不够的，上位者就应该有上位者的东西，那周深最不想要的东西。

周深抽了一下鼻，嗓子有些抖得喊了阿云嘎一声

“嘎子……”  
“嘎嘎——”

郑云龙醒了，好巧不巧和周深一起说话，阿云嘎起身去迎他，周深正见着郑云龙数落阿云嘎，说他怎么不穿衣服。

阿云嘎嘴上说你倒管起我来了，还是老老实实接过衣服穿上。

阿云嘎起早就套了个裤子来和周深说话，他俩总是赤膊相见的早就习惯，却没想竟是被郑云龙训了。  
“我不可以管你吗？”郑云龙这问话的语气有趣，别人说这话都是反问的调，甚至还带着怒和冷笑，但郑云龙就只是普通的问句，只带着些委屈的情绪。

阿云嘎哪敢说不，牵着郑云龙的手一通猛亲，俩人一起走过来，郑云龙这才看见周深也在，颊上蹭了一层薄薄的红，和阿云嘎说饿了，又说要吃昨天早上的油饼。

阿云嘎出去叫海妈，郑云龙就坐到周深面前来，轻声的问他，

“你真的不要晰哥了吗？”

 

 

 

36-2

\----------------

 

从王晰见过余笛那天后，他公司里又多了一个审查部，王晰是心里不服那个劲儿，想着自己只要足够谨慎没什么错处可挑，论是余笛用谁来与他对线也无用，他确是有些风声鹤唳，娱乐板块的艺人日常里四成都是公益相关，移动应用版面里排的多数都是社会新闻。

这样稳当了几天也没见余笛找他，不过王晰的心一直是提着的不敢放松，伤神劳力得人又瘦了一大圈，之前好容易补回的肉又掉了去。

今天外面的天又阴又燥，王晰一个人在家觉得憋闷极了，家里还是周深在时的布置，他自己住，难免有些落寞难受，现在这家于他而言不过是一张不大安枕的床，王晰总是在晨间惊醒，想着他的小深深今天该是有早课，周深说可喜欢大早起和同学们一起去吊嗓子。

阿云嘎早说过周家的少爷是去法国读博的。

王晰没在床上挣扎，利落的起身洗漱，把衣服穿立正就去公司了。

这些天一向神龙见首不见尾的王总竟开始坐班，王晰只觉得自己不在办公室里坐着心里怎样都没底，他是早到晚退，倒闹的旁人也不好意思按时下班，尤其是在王晰视线内的那几张办公桌，过了下班时间好久灯还是亮的。

这让王晰哭笑不得，只能让助理私下去和他们沟通去。

 

互联网公司上班的时间是比别的公司要晚些，十点的时候公司食堂还有早饭，王晰背着手去溜了一圈，顺道打杯豆浆，纯倒是挺纯就是太多渣滓，王晰只喝了两口就叫糊住了嗓子。

他一边咳一边往办公室走，一推门乌泱泱的人一下涌到他面前，为首的助理打着蹦儿的转圈，看见王晰连说三句你可回来了。

“什么情况？”

王晰刚才下去转悠的时候没拿手机，也就个十分钟怎么就让财务法务外宣一口气的都过来。

但下一个时刻他就反应过来了，该是余笛或是小方总那边有动作，可是何种程度的发难至于这三司会审的场面，王晰不免有些心惊，他接过助理递来的平板一边划一边走回他椅子上。

王晰几乎是跌到这软皮沙发椅里，他的心和他一起坠下去了。

“最后一版出的时候没和他们对接？”王晰尽可能的保持平稳的嗓音，但刚才糊在嗓子里的豆渣还没都下去，让他的声音带着几分嘶哑。

 

‘指盗用未发布的学术研究成果造成我司巨额经济损失，并非法传播不实医药相关误导群众，对我司名誉造成极大损害’

‘起诉状已递呈至中级人民法院’

‘学术研究是崇高的，不容玷污与侵犯的’

‘窃贼将得到法律的制裁’

王晰是把这段文字在嘴里碾碎了，他没想到余笛在一开始就给他留了狠手，王晰清晰的记得那个雨天，那个诸事不顺的雨天余笛从他电脑里给他拷贝出一列可刊登的学术论文。

文章与学术成果这种东西，可不可刊登，算不算发布，还不都是余笛一个人说了算。

窃贼这两个字更是含沙射影，不得不说余笛给王晰这个圈套得不仅早，又异常周全。

“我们自己校对过，也发去给余生制药，但他们当时没有回应，这个版面要的紧，我们权宜过后觉得可以发，而且……”新闻部的人没再继续说。

一众人噤声，因为那篇通稿，是王晰自己写的。

那天王晰脾气不好，新闻部的小姑娘被骂哭好几个，一众人熬到甚晚，王晰还让助理给大家点了宵夜。

 

一声微不可闻的叹息之后，王晰已经接受现实，问法务说有没有和余生制药再接触，法务经理回他说对方已经是完全拒绝沟通的强硬态度。与王晰想的一样，余笛自然不会给他这种层面上的接触机会，他沉声应过，先让法务出应急预案，这个官司是打也得打不打也得打了。

法务的人出去一波又把财务的提来说，王晰叫他们做那篇通稿所造成余生制药的经济损失预估，他想如果只是知识产权问题不涉及刑事案件，应该不会有更恶劣的影响。

财务主管说第一版粗略估计已经做好，他递来给王晰看的时候几乎说得上是一脸菜色，王晰倒是很冷静的接过，但他在看见那一排长长的零的时候神情也不是很平静。

他眉毛都挑起来了，耳朵也不可控的往后提，狠戾的目光落在财务主管脸上，把那个中年男人看得腿肚子都在打颤，但他仍尽职得走进些给王晰说，

“这部分与生物医药相关，可以说是他们最新的科研成果，按余生制药的说法是不仅在国内产生经济损失，泄露出去的部分对他们的国际市场也有一定经济影响，而且以下论述。”男人给王晰指出几篇标题，又说，

“有一定的夸大不实性，这一部分造成的社会影响是不可控的。”

好个社会影响，王晰惯会用舆论造势，却没想今天也能着了别人的道。

他没什么可说的，只叫财务再去细致得做二遍预估，他助理换来杯茶，王晰终于能把嗓子里那些豆渣冲下去了。

 

总算舒爽了一口，王晰转头又和外宣的人说话，余生那边通告发的快，王晰这边已经失了先机，这样被动挨打的局面已经不可逆转，所以务必字句恳切先把态度摆出来，毕竟他们是个新闻事实起家的公司，公信力是第一大操守。

王晰现在能想到余笛要小方总是要做什么的，是添油加醋，是拾柴加火。他不禁嗤笑一声，安排职能部门与对外事业部，全力控制一切其他有关版权意识的话题，孤木难成舟，只要讨论的声音少，那关注度自然也少。

只可怜娱乐板块又要顶锅，桃色的花边新闻永远都是吸引群众眼光的好方法。

王晰才把娱乐板的经理叫来说过话，好容易喘了一口囫囵气，又被公关文案气得不行，嘴里立马起了两个泡，连带着牙也疼起来，也不知道这都是哪来的心气儿，姿态怎么就能拿得这么高。王晰含了一口冰水，把做公关的三个主管都叫到办公室来，耐着性子与他们讲。

对与错不重要，重要的是普罗大众的看法与偏向，互联网的大势下真理永远不能立足于不败之地，少有人会真正去掰开来嚼问题，人们只喜欢看狗血的争执和有骨气的卑微。

王晰的声音低沉又深刻，能把字句都烙进人的脑子里，他提点了几句该说的话就把人放了回去，窗外的天昏黄的，不知是霾，还是又要来的暴雨。

 

这案件从受理到开庭还有些缓和的时间，传媒公司不止王晰这一家，话得连襟着说才有公信力，这几天王晰是逢宴必去，逢酒必喝，是把巧舌拨到了最大阈值，可现下这些人，冷眼旁观的多，真心送碳的少，虽然余笛在互联网的圈子没势力，但他有更高级别的辖控力，而且他有钱，是那种拨出去个零头就可以砸死一船人的那种有钱。

没人愿意与钱过不去，而且以现在经济市场，虽说互联网公司一个个冒尖，看似百花齐放，实则内里十有五六都是空的，拿钱自然闭嘴，聪明人都捧着多一事不如少一事的信条。

 

王晰在医院挂的水比喝的酒都多，助力却求不到几个，医院几乎快成了他第二个家，可哪怕是第二个家他也总赶不上输液室的软沙发，他助理有时也会来陪他打针，这时王晰才有幸给他的屁股一个软垫子做的好归宿。

奔波劳苦，不仅是脸上的肉，王晰连屁股都薄了，硬骨头硌在比他还硬的冷钢椅子上，一挂水打完他连走路都费劲。

可能是药劲儿的原因，王晰打针的时候思绪难得放空，他想幸亏当时下了火车直接就回来了，不然母亲看他走的这样急，总是要担心的。

王晰看看满手的针眼，心下的滋味是挺复杂，他不是没想过只为了几张照片，何必呢。

可他又看见中指上那个小小的“S”，王晰皮肤薄，伤疤总是会留下痕迹，那个字母就停在那牵扯着王晰的意志，也撑着他的精神。

 

助理说法院的传票下来，三日后开庭，王晰忍不住在医院骂了声娘，啐他们这公检法的办事效率什么时候变得这么高。

 

 


End file.
